Timidgoliath05niner's RP Characters.
Timidgoliath05niner (Formerly Creeperman21) has very few RP characters, however, the ones he does have will be listed here Barry Tobert Barry Tobert (whom formerly was named after his creator, "Creeper") is the first and main RP character of Timidgoliath05niner, dating back mid 2015. However, he has changed from a bounty hunter that saved the world, to a character that is much different than his original counterpart. Please, sit down as I explain Barry Tobert's history, his arsenal, and just Tobert in general. HISTORY Barry Tobert is a former United States Marine, turned underground bounty hunter. He was born on 15 July 1972 in Union Springs, Alabama, United States. He grew up with a very abusive father, and an uncaring mother. For 16 years of his life, he suffered unrelenting emotional and physical trauma, giving him mild Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. His parents died after his father, drunk off of grain alcohol, crashed into a telephone pole near Montgomery. They left their house and the family gun, a Smith & Wesson Model 10, and their home. Due to this abuse, and the rather poor neighborhood he grew up in, he was left with a middle school education in a cold, unforgiving world, meaning he was left without a job. That was, until 1990, when the Gulf War began, and Tobert saw a Marines recruitment ad on the streets near where he begged. He went to the nearest recruitment office, and signed himself into the United States Marine Corps at the young age of 18. He was given the rank of PFC once he got out of basic training, and was sent off to Iraq in June of 1991. He spent one year in active duty, and never looked back on the military ever since. He was traumatized by the things he saw in Iraq, and doesn't like to talk about it very often. However, one thing is known, is that his previously mild Post Traumatic Stress Disorder into overdrive, turning him into a total mess of a human being. After the war, he became a drunk, and traded his comfortable Alabama home for a small rent house on a cul-de-sac in the middle of Washington, DC. However, to fuel his alcohol addiction, he needed a job, but there were no jobs that were going to accept him any time soon. He turned to a life of crime, and thus began bounty hunting in 1993. Ever since then, he had become a criminal legend, taking down political targets, CEOs, and various other targets. However, in recent years, he had become a relic of his former self, being out of breath more often and often missing shots due to his nearsightedness (his alcohol addiction also began catching up with him). He was eventually fazed out in 2013, but was still hired by some very young and very naive clients. However, in 2017, after fighting off a mythical beast in Greece, he regained his youth, and now sets off to become a crime safehouse name again (get it? Instead of household? No, well, I tried at 5 in the morning). WEAPONRY Barry enjoys to use a variety of weaponry, however, his main arsenal usually consists of... * M16A2, with optional M203 underbarrel grenade launcher attachment (5.56x45mm NATO) * Colt M1911A2 (.45 APC) * Smith & Wesson Model 10 (.38 Special) * M14, with 8x Zoom Scope (7.62x51mm NATO) * Remington 870 Riot gun (12 Gauge) William J. Blazkowicz WIP